Samaria I. Bygonbourne
Backstory Early Life Samaria was born to Soku and Amelia Bygonbourne, into the wealthy and highly honoured Bygonbourne Family. Samaria never met her sister, Evadina, since she was sent to live with her fiance in the Bygonbourne Clan Base. However, The Bygonbourne Family lied to the public, saying that Evadina was in student exchange in Medleonia. Samaria couldn't understand why they would lie, but she went along with it anyway... School Life & Joining The Black Lotus When she went to school she became good friends with Nilima Toshi-Embers, Zira Smith-Putt, and Owen Gordon, and all three of them always got in trouble, and it started as simple mischief but as they got older the 'mischief' turned to violence, and Zira was generally the most violent. Secretly the three joined the Black Lotus, a criminal group, and Samaria rose in ranks due to her Demonic Magic and status as a Bygonbourne. Samaria's actions began to tarnish the Bygonbourne Family's reputation and they pulled Samaria out of her current high school and homeschooled her. Multiple times Samaria tried to escape the family's manor, each time failing and eventually, she was confined to only her bedroom, with Bygonbourne Clan Guards standing at the door. Despite all this Samaria remained in a fairly good mood, even though she grew to resent her parents each day of her being locked up in her bedroom. House Arrest Though she would be taken out of her bedroom and taken into police custody along with the rest of her family, who would later be found guilty of conspiring with the Bygonbourne Clan and Black Lotus and she and her entire family were put in house arrest... Appearance She has a very beautiful face, with scarlet eyes and long eyelashes. She has long brownish-black hair, usually tied into a braid. Due to demonic heritage, she is very tall, standing at 5'9", though when compared with the rest of her family she is notably shorter. In her Black Lotus outfit, she wears the mask of the Onyx Armada and long Black robes with a grey trim. Abilities While in the Black Lotus she was mentored by Krolia Feanix herself she is skilled in many weapons, though she is a descendant of a Shushu and has mastered Demonic Magic, using it to her advantage. She does know a little Dark Magic, but she prefers to use other things, like her demonic magic. Relationships * Taru C. Bygonbourne - Grandfather; Deceased * Soku H. Bygonbourne - Father ** Adiren Bygonbourne - Uncle; Missing ** Hikari Bygonbourne(nee Onishi) - Aunt *** Tadashi X. Bygonbourne - Cousin *** Masume F. Bygonbourne(nee Akuto) - Cousin-In-Law **** Tsuyoshi Bygonbourne - Second Cousin *** Norio Y. Bygonbourne - Cousin * Amelia J. N. Bygonbourne - Mother ** Evadina Z. Bygonbourne - Sister ** Akito Kowareta - Soon-to-be-brother-in-law * Krolia V. Feanix - Mentor *Zira C. Smith-Putt - Friend * Nilima K. Toshi-Embers - Friend * Owen S. Gordon - Friend Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Masters of Demonic Magic Category:Bygonbourne Clan Category:Female Category:YocaiEmperor Universe